Idilio
by LuFFy McCormick
Summary: Y el amor, que se toma de la mano con la locura, pues la razón lo ha abandonado, se desvanece. Sólo quedan ellos tres. —Rogue/Sting/Yukino. *H & BL* Regalo para WhiteRabbit94.


**Renuncia:** todo de Hiro Mashima.

Regalo para **WhiteRabbit94 **por ser un año más hermosa *lanza besos y abrazos de limón* Nena, juro que iba a escribirte algo muy tierno (y coherente), pero se me ocurrió escuchar los OST de Shingeki —mal LuFFy, mal— y me picó el gusanito de la mala poesía. No sé si lo leas tú o alguien más, así que pido disculpas por esta incoherencia y lo dejo a la suerte.

**Advertencias:** fome intento de angst y trío (Sting/Yukino y Rogue/Sting).

* * *

**IDILIO.**

Yukino es frágil. Su sonrisa fue destrozada, junto a aquello que se puede llamar hogar. Es un pájaro enjaulado —en su propia incapacidad de aspirar a más—, porque el mundo le ha venido arrancando las plumas desde siempre y ya no sabe si odiar o querer. Yukino es _bella_. Y a Sting le gusta admirar su perfil y tomarla de la mano, asegurándole que la va a proteger de todo, que el perdón es valioso y que el pasado se queda atrás por un buen motivo. Yukino es suave al tacto, al olfato, a la vista. A todo. Yukino es amable, rechazando irse al paraíso, lugar al cual siempre ha pertenecido, porque prefiere quedarse con él. _Siempre con él_.

Sting sabe que no es buena persona. Que ha sido cruel y carece de un buen sentido del humor (hay que reír de tristeza y llorar de amor) y que Yukino merece más. Pero también es egoísta. Cada cabello, cada centímetro de piel, cada palabra le embriaga. No necesita beber el elixir de la vida eterna para entender que cada día a su lado parece inmortal y que la luna está celosa de _tanta belleza_.

(Yukino, Yukino, Yukino, perdóname si te ahogo al derretirme en tu piel de vidrio).

Yukino comprende cuándo le fallan las palabras, atorándose en su garganta y haciendo malabares entre cumplidos e insultos. Yukino se toma el tiempo necesario para vendarle cada herida —incluso las del alma— entre risa y risa de ángel, y lo mira a los ojos entremezclando mora azul con chocolate; haciendo que el corazón le salte cual nota de otoño, aunque ella prefiera el invierno y él sea una explosión de verano.

Yukino lo abraza con familiaridad, regando al gremio entero con una lluvia de perfume y calidez indescriptibles. Y Sting hace un enorme esfuerzo por no derrumbarse ante su cuerpo de diosa porque la quiere tanto para morir y _moriría por quererla_.

Yukino es blanco, pureza.

Sting es oro, valor.

Pero Yukino no lo es todo, y la nada también es importante.

Rogue es negro, perfección.

Rogue es el clímax de una tormenta. Algo que se espera con ansias indiscretas y que te arranca el corazón sin escrúpulos para darte el suyo. Rogue es un cielo sin estrellas, la taza de té que te quema la lengua. A Sting le da miedo, porque nunca se sabe qué pensamiento se pasea por su cabeza y cuando lo besa es fortuito y tosco, nada que le recuerde versos insípidos de Neruda o Sabines. Rogue es una hoja inmaculada que espera al escritor indicado para transportarlo a mundos inimaginables y emociones emotivas. Parece más solitario que solo y por eso Sting vela junto a él, recordándole que la amistad es de dos. Que la felicidad puede ser amarga, y eso no es malo ni tiene por qué serlo.

Rogue no es delicadeza. Nunca le pregunta si puede seguir peleando una batalla o si ya se ha curado del resfriado. Rogue lucha por él —para él— y pasa horas y horas leyendo libros de medicina que aparecerán misteriosamente frente a la puerta de su habitación a la mañana siguiente. Rogue es un silencio apreciado cuando el ruido ajeno supera su egocentrismo. Rogue le sonríe con los ojos y lo observa con los labios, que siempre saben a moca y un ápice de tinta.

(Rogue, Rogue, Rogue, perdóname por confundir tu sombra con la mía cuando duermes conmigo).

Rogue cuida su espalda, su boca, su melena, su torso. Rogue le teme a la oscuridad y está enamorado de la luz, ocasionando un Big Bang —_bada-bum_— cada vez que están juntos. Y le recuerda a la melancolía, a lágrimas no vistas, a páginas enterradas en las hojas de un árbol, impacientes por crear historias donde ellos sean los protagonistas. Rogue es otoño. Rogue es la brisa reconfortante incitándolo a incinerar las cenizas. Rogue es un demonio exiliado del purgatorio.

Sting es opuesto, lo más opuesto posible, sin embargo, le prohíbe entrar a la lógica y se regocija con cada golpe afectuoso que se propician, con cada "No te quiero" que oculta un "Te necesito", porque sus caminos pudieron juntarse en un espiral de cariño e incongruencias y porque le quiere tanto para vivir y _viviría para quererlo_.

Y el amor, que se toma de la mano con la locura, pues la razón lo ha abandonado —quizás para siempre—, se desvanece. Sólo quedan ellos tres.

El blanco. (Yukino, Yukino, perdóname por apoderarme de tus alas rotas).

El oro. (Sting, Sting, ¿dónde quedó mi corazón compartido, hiriéndose en el viento?).

El negro. (Rogue, Rogue, perdóname por no iluminarte lo suficiente).

**#FIN**


End file.
